Feeling This
by nightash
Summary: They're in love. Others don't approve. What will she do?


Title: Feeling This Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Everything else is Amy Sherman-Palladino's. WB Summary: Started off trying to write a second chapter for Baby Girl or Blood Related. This is what ended up happening. ~~ They're in love. Others don't approve. What will she do? Rating: R Everything to Swan Song. After that, it's my own crazy world.  
  
RORY POV  
  
They were walking around aimlessly. His arm was strung across her shoulder and their sides were so close she could feel every function in his hip. She felt kind of like what she imagined the girl in 'Rebel Without a Cause' had felt, pressed up against James Dean. But they were quiet. Enjoying the silence and each other.  
  
She looked over at him then. Studying the contours of his face. Every imperfection that made him, him. He felt it and turned to her smirk in place.  
  
"What?"  
  
His eyes shimmered. When she looked into his eyes she felt like she was swimming in a bottomless pool. Getting pulled deeper and deeper into the currant until her body adjusted and all she needed to stay alive was him.  
  
Then she saw the blue around one of those pools. 'Just throwing a football around with some buddies.' Right. She knew he was lying from the word foot. He had to know that. That she wasn't some girl who didn't know him. Who knew he detested football, and didn't really have any 'buddies' in Stars Hollow.  
  
"So what really happened?" Now that they weren't fighting maybe he'd tell her the truth. Maybe being the operative word.  
  
His eyes darkened and he looked away from her. He went to pull his arm away but she grabbed it and held it in place before he could.  
  
"Jess. I don't care how it happened. I just want to know the truth." They had come to a stop in one of the bare spots in Stars Hollow. She turned to face him, bringing his hand down to her stomach but still not letting go. He sighed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
"Rory. I..." *sigh* His voice dropped to just above a whisper "I got beaked. I was at the bridge and... this swan. It came out of nowhere and, jeez, I thought it was having some kind of fit. Then it came after me and... I just... this happened." He finally looked up at her, only to look back down at their conjoined hands.  
  
"What?" A swan. He... this. Wait. It couldn't... She couldn't help but laugh. His face turned into a frown and he tried to tug his hand free. Wait. "No, Jess you don't understand. A couple months ago there was this swan at the inn and it, it was insane. It attacked people, Jess." She pulled him closer, and while he didn't protest he still wasn't looking at her. "You went up against an insane swan. I'm just glad a black eye's all you got."  
  
Still though he wouldn't look at her. Well, she would just have to play dirty. She put her hands on her face, finally letting go of his hand, and rubbed soft circles with her thumb on the cheek under the offending eye.  
  
"Dodger, I'm sor--" but she didn't get to finish as he whipped his head up and pulled her to him hard, staring into her confused eyes with a bruising intensity before guiding their heads together. She couldn't help it as her eyes closed to savor the languid strokes of his lips against hers. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Like she was a long out of date classic that he had just found and wanted to read over and over.  
  
Finally they softly pulled away. Because no matter what she felt, she did also need air to live. But losing him would be like losing that much needed oxygen. Leading to nothing but a slow suffocation.  
  
She looked up into his eyes questioningly. His had taken on a surreal lightness, and he was uncharacteristically open. All his emotions came slamming into her like a freight train. Like swallowing a frozen lemon. Wonder, hope, happiness, a myriad of emotions all shining at her. But, past it all, hiding in the farthest corner like a scared child afraid of disappointment and refusal; was love. He loved her.  
  
She smiled wider at him, hoping that the same was shining through her eyes. Showing him. Giving whatever it was he was searching for in her. He smiled. Not just a smirk, or a grin. A full blown, sappy, I'm in love smile. She stepped back a little, pulling him with her as she walked backwards.  
  
"Come on." He watched as her eyes took on a mysterious and come hither spark.  
  
"Where--" she stepped closer, turned, and fell back into step with him. Albeit somehow closer than they had been before.  
  
"My house." She stole a glance at his face, which looked shocked to say the least. When he spoke his voice had taken on a grainy sound, as if he was forcing the word out.  
  
"Huh." She grinned up at him. At least some things never changed.  
  
-------------  
  
JESS POV  
  
They had barely gotten inside the house and she had him pushed up against the door. She had him up against the door. Huh. She was just full of surprises today. This side of her, well, it was hot. She always is but, damn. Their lips were grazing the others, while tongues reached out to join in. Her hands were at the nape of his neck playing with the little hairs there, causing jolts to go through his already hot body. His hands were resting dangerously between her back and ass.  
  
He felt her take on hand away from his chest (were they had slid during his musings) and reach around to move his hand lower. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Damn those eyes. If anything about her could make him lose control, they were the first to shake him.  
  
"Rory. What." God. He couldn't even get a question out around her. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him as if it was obvious.  
  
"What I want. With who I want. And love." What? She... how...what? "I love you Dodger."  
  
"You..." No way. There was no way he deserved this. Deserved her. "Rory. I-- " It wasn't that he didn't love her, cause man did he. He just... screw it. "I love you." 


End file.
